


Complacent In Chaos

by Calcesta



Category: Naruto
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Angst, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 17:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calcesta/pseuds/Calcesta
Summary: Naruto is, Naruto isn't. He's calamity, he's sanity. Every part of him can be summed up as an anomaly.Yet he feels like he can live with this, he knows he can.He knows they can too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These are all experiences of my own and inspired by my own, so I'm not looking for any critics on how I show DID. Other than that, enjoy!

The first friend Naruto had ever made was Naruko. 

Naruko talked a lot, so did he, but she was almost never-ending with her thoughts. He never saw Naruko in the same sense as others. Naruto couldn't really talk to her, it made him dizzy, so he opted to listen and occasionally writing a response to her on some crumpled up paper. She loved to play, she would go to the playground almost every day, smiling and giggling. He always felt something pulling at his own body to mimic her as if Naruko's own energy was poured into his. 

He was happy, even when it hurt noticing Naruko left, leaving him alone at the playground. 

He couldn't stay mad at her, he was just so happy to have a friend.

The first time Naruto found out about Soba, he was angry. 

Angry at him for making people hate him, angry at the looks people gave when they saw the graffiti, angry angry angry. 

But Soba isn't the one to blame. He's only doing what Naruto wanted after all. Soba is impulsive, so much so that he'll go out of his way to fuel Naruto's bad behavior, doing everything bad he's ever thought of doing. Soba never does anything to intentionally hurt anyone, he's just lonely like me. So I can forgive him. 

The first time Naruto realized his friends weren't normal, he had a panic attack. 

He was telling Iruka about Naruko over a bowl of ramen, asking if he knows the girl with ponytails. Iruka knows every kid in Konoha! But not Naruko.

Iruka had no clue who Naruko was, he was trying really hard to put a face to her name, but he came up blank. He had asked something about where Naruto met her, something to spark the conversation on. So Naruto exclaimed just that.

"I'm not sure! one day I noticed she was talking to me a lot and next thing we were friends! I've never seen her before, she talks to me in my head, but she said she's got blond hair like me, with two long ponytails!"

I smiled up at Iruka, but Iruka was frowning. 

"Naruto…" Iruka wavered over my name, like a concerned parent, "Naruko doesn't sound like she exists…"

Those words stung at Naruto's chest, he didn't understand, how could he say that? This was his first friend, a friend he's always dreamed of having. Iruka knows this, he knows how lonely he is, he knows how much this means to him. Naruto’s body goes stiff as he stares at Iruka’s eyes, his deep mournful eyes, the same eyes he gets from Hiruzen.

"People don't normally have others they can talk to in their head. That would mean Naruko… Is you?" 

Naruto was now hyperventilating, something about confirming just how abnormal he was made him realize the weight of his emptiness. To be hit with such a fact as he was finally gaining acceptance did nothing to calm his racing heart. He could feel the others in his head panicking, they didn't understand either, they didn't know what to do and neither did Naruto.

The moment was hazy, but Naruto knew he had fallen out of his seat after that. He could remember trying to gasp for air then choking, again and again, head twisting at the seams with pain. Iruka was really scared and worried, or at least he thinks as the yelling and frantic movements were getting hazy. He can imagine everyone else was scared _of _him, not for him, not for _them_. 

The first time Naruto realized he had other people inside him, he wasn't sure if he was overjoyed or horrified. 

He can imagine it was both.


	2. Chapter 2

After Hiruzen died, I found myself stuck with Naruto. 

Unfortunately, I do not know of this Hiruzen. I could sense Naruto and someone else stricken with grief, memories of a tombstone and flowers, but that was it when it came to the man in question. I tried to not dwell, it hurt to think about it too hard.

I hulled Naruto off his unruly bed, rubbing at my eyes with a yawn at the back of my throat. I started the day off with some stretches, a nice pick me up from naruto's _“SHIT IM ALMOST LATE”_ rush of a day. 

My name is Hashi, or that's what I think it is. The first time I had found myself looking through naruto's eyes, I was a bit panicked, it was hard to grasp how at once, I could remember I used to live as a teacher in a town I vaguely remembered, and to my knowledge, I was now accompanied by a boy and another who seems to dislike me already.

Looking through the fridge, I got out milk, taking a bowl and pulling out a half crumpled up bag of cereal, I was ready for our first meal together. 

For some time, I had only watched as Naruto went through his daily routine. He was— and quite frankly still is— a mess; horrible time management, bad hygiene, utterly disgusting amounts of digested instant ramen, I was not entirely sure how long he'd survive that way. So as the most responsible of them all— whoever all could be, Naruto, Soba and I are the only ones I know of— I decided it was best I try to go about while they rest. 

Walking was definitely not my favorite thing.

“Ack!” another stubbed toe, and I hadn't even managed to walk out the door. A body was most definitely not an easy movable instrument. I clumsily got into the pair of clothes I could remember wearing before, and of course, trying to fight the damn door handle open right after. Trudging through Konoha, I found the training grounds Naruto had gone to before. I wasn't sure if this was where he needed to be, but naruto didn't seem too unhappy about the location. For the first time, I could feel the shift of our conscience. He was humming, I was listening, he was running, I was thinking. I can't say I was displeased though, I was rather fond of being able to just sense all of these, motor skills were not something I was born with as today shows. Perhaps I could get better for naruto's sake, he would appreciate fewer toe stubs. 

I took some deep breaths, and from then on, Naruto was at the front. 

“Heya Sakura-chaaan! Hey, teme!” I pulled at my lower eyelid, sticking my tongue out at the teme. His scowl brightens my day, ah to be a nuisance! Following Sakura and Sasuke, we started back on our training regimen. It wasn't intensive, not now at least! We would meet up every day to train together, and right after we would eat lunch Sakura-chan packed us. Although for today, we all agreed to train a little longer than before, I and pervy-sage are gonna be out of town, so today will be our last training together for a while! I wanted it to be a little special, even if it's not that big of a difference, I just wanted to see Sasuke and Sakura for awhile longer.

I smiled to myself, a small thought came around, almost missed by my own.

_We really want to see them too!_


End file.
